As the size of semiconductor devices continues to decrease, the ability to create standard cell library logic devices, such as scan-D flip-flops and multiplexers, becomes more difficult. This is particularly the case at the 20 nm node, where lithographic limitation results in a lack of scaling of standard cell library devices. Cross-coupling of transistors is critical to the scaling of key stand cell library devices. Without cross-coupling, logic scaling will take up more area of the semiconductor device. Furthermore, traditional cross-coupling utilizing a standard metal layer will also occupy large amounts of area. Either of these conditions is obviously undesirable, leading to a larger semiconductor device or less functionality in the semiconductor device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide cross-coupling of transistors without reliance on a standard metal layer to produce standard cell library devices while conserving semiconductor device area. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.